Gloriosa Daisy and the Magical Geodes
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: The is the origin on how Gloriosa Daisy found the magical geodes and use their magic. As time go by, her brother Timber Spruce has been worried about her using the magical geodes. See how things will go for them as they set up Camp Everfree's last camp session.


One a nice day in the middle of summer, there is a large forest that is nice clean and have a lot of floral and fauna. In the forest, there is a camp calls 'Camp Everfree', a camp that means a lot to many people who have gone there. The people who owns it love their beloved camp and it feels it will last forever.

However one day, a girl at a small clearing next to a small lake and waterfall is crying her heart out and shedding tears. The girl name is Gloriosa Daisy, she and her family has own the camp for generation, since her great grandparents start it here.

As she cries, Gloriosa sadly says, "Why did this have to happen?"

She then put her hands on her face and starts to shed more tears. She can still remember the terrible news that has happened. She's been in her office getting organized for students of Canterlot High to go to camp in.

Until the Filthy Rich the man who is incharge of the land come and enter the office. Gloriosa is wondering why he is here and think it might me bad news. At that moment he gives her the most terrible news of her life.

Gloriosa horribly asks, "What do you mean shut down the camp?"

"My, oh, my. You fell behind on your payments, Gloriosa. I own the land now," Filthy Rich explains.

Gloriosa beggs and sounds very upset as she says, "Please. My great grandparents founded this place. It's been in our family for generations! You have to let the camp stay!"

"Instead of turning it into a spa resort that will line my pockets with more money than this camp ever could?" Filthy Rich says sounding like he doesn't seem to care.

He chuckles and says, "I don't think so."

"Please! I-I-I-I just need a little more time!" Gloriosa says while begging him to give her some more time.

Filthy Rich turns his back on her with a satisfied look on his face and says, "Fine. I'll give you 'til the end of the month."

With a huff, Filthy Rich leaves the camp office and is going to come back later about the payment for the camp. After Filthy Rich leaves the office, Gloriosa Daisy starts to cry that she's going to end up losing the camp. Something very special to her family for generation and will be gone forever unless she has the money for him.

Outside of the house, Gloriosa's brother Timber Spruce is walking back to the house after gathering firewood. As he had back to the house, he can see Filthy Rich leaving in his limo. He wonders why he's here and decides to ask his sister about. He walking into the house with some of the firewood in his arms.

He says, "Gloriosa, I'm back with the firewood. So mind telling me why Filthy Rich is here?"

Gloriosa wipes the tears from her eyes and sadly says, "Next to the fire place."

After hearing his sister's answer, Timber starts to notice something doesn't seem right with her. When Timber puts the firewood down, he can see that his sister has been crying. He can see tears coming from her eyes and her eyes look red.

Timber walks up to her and worriedly asks, "Gloriosa, what's wrong?"

Before he can ask anything more question, Gloriosa starts to cry more and run out of the house. She then start to make her way to the woods with tears in her eyes.

Timber can tell something is wrong with her and he needs to find out what that problem is, but hirst he needs to find her. He runs outside to see that she is already long gone and has to find her, fast.

Timber calls out as he run into the woods, "Gloriosa."

But so far she isn't answering. Timber walks deeper into the woods to find his sister.

"Gloriosa!" Timber screams.

But so far nothing. He now realizes this is going to be harder to find her. He and his sister know the woods all their lives. It might not be too hard for him to know the places she likes to go to.

After the scene of the troubling event, Gloriosa is still crying and upset that she and her brother will end up losing their camp. She really wish there is a way to save her camp from being tear down.

Gloriosa says in tears, "What'll I do?"

She then continues to cry at the clearing with tears falling from her face. Gloriosa looks a the small lake that is a few minutes from the camp. She is really heart broken.

Just as she feels all hope is lost, until she notice something that catches her eyes.

Gloriosa sees it and surprisingly says, "Huh?"

She looks up in the sky to see that a trail of magenta gem dust is flying to the sky. Then leaves the clearing. Gloriosa follows the gem dust to see where ti is going. She tries to find out where the gem is going, but it's going too fast for her to keep up.

When the magenta gem dust lands, it hits a cave and the entrance is covered by two boulders. Gloriosa can see that the glow is coming from the cave and suspect that's where the gem dust trail has gone.

Gloriosa goes over to the cave to see what is inside. She then forces herself inside the cave by pushing the boulders out of the way. When she manages to get inside, she falls over in the process.

Gloriosa reacts, "Oof!"

She falls on her keeses and dust have cover her. She coughs a bit from the dust and starts to get up.

When she get's up, Gloriosa sees the most amazing thing in her life.

She surprisingly says in a quiet tone, "Wow!"

In the middle of the cave, there is a crystal spire that is being covered by a mysterious light. When Gloriosa get's close to the spire, she can see there are seven geods in it and in different. The geodes in there is red, purple, white, orange, blue, pink, and yellow.

Gloriosa curiosity has gotten the better of her when seeing the geodes in the spire. When she tries to grabs them, it starts to create a strange spark. Gloriosa gasps at the reaction and tries to pull her hand away it has trouble budging at first. When she manages to get her hand free she falls over, but then roots grows from the ground and able to catch her at the nick of time.

Gloriosa is surprised to see the roots growing from out of nowhere and wonder where they come from. When she looks at her hand, she can see that five of the geode are out of the spire and in her hand.

Gloriosa sees them float up and glow as she surprisingly says, "Woah!"

Gloriosa is able to sit up as she looks at the geodes that she pulls from the spire. She can see that they might not be ordinary geodes, not that she seen before.

Gloriosa questionably says, "Wha-what are these things? They don't look like normal geodes."

Gloriosa looks at the geodes and wonder if they are magical. She looks back at the roots that stop her fall to see that they pop out when she falls while pulling the geodes. Gloriosa then use her hand to see what else the geodes can do. When she does, more roots comes out of the ground, which surprises her.

Gloriosa starts to smile and says, "I can use magic. These gods have given me magic."

Gloriosa becomes so excited that she has magical abilities now, and thinks it's exciting. However with her excitement, cause more roots and flows to come out of the ground. Gloriosa witnesses it and can see that she needs to control them first. So she decides to start practicing.

In the Everfree Forest, Timber is trying to look for his sister who remember running while shedding tears. He can tell that something must have happened while talking to Filthy Rich.

Timber calls out, "Gloriosa!"

He has been searching for his sister for some time now and there is no sign of her.

Timber calls out again, Gloriosa, where are you?!"

So far he is not able to find her. As he search for her, he notice a strange light coming from the rock quarry. He knows ever well that they don't go to the rock quarry very much. They also make sure that it is forbidden to go there without a guide.

"That came from the rock quarry, but Gloriosa knows we made it off limits to go there alone or for other campers to even go near there," Timber says in his thoughts.

Timber run towards the rock quarry where the cave is to see if Gloriosa is around the area. Timber finds the source of the light to see that it's coming from the cave. He then starts to wonder if Gloriosa is inside and decides to walk towards the blocked entrance to see if she's in there.

Timber worriedly calls out, "Gloriosa! Are you in there?!"

Gloriosa hears her brother voice coming from the cave and loudly asks, "Timber, is that you?!"

"Yes!" Timer answers.

Timer is able to squeeze through the boulders blocking the entrance. When is make his way inside, he can see that her sister is a feeling better now. He also notices the roots and flowers in there and the geodes her sister possesses. He even see the spire with two more geodes on it.

Gloriosa comes up to her brother with a smile and says, "Timber, You are not going to believe this."

Gloriosa use the geodes to create more vines coming out of the ground and make plants and flowers come out on the ground. Timber is surprised to see that his sister make the plants grow.

He turns to her and surprisingly asks, "How did you do that?"

"It's these geodes. You see, there's this strange gem dust flying through the sky, so I followed it and saw it hit the cave. When I came inside, I saw a spire with seven geodes in there. When I tried to touch them, a spark comes so pull my hand out, but lost my balance and caught by the roots sprouted from the ground. I found that five of them came out, but two remained in the spire. I realized that the geodes can use magic and now I can use them too." Gloriosa explains the event as she show her brother the geodes and sounds excited about it.

Timber is surprised after hearing Gloriosa's story and see that she is amazed by the geodes. He can see that Gloriosa has five geodes in her hand. He look at the spire to see a red and purple geode still remain on it. He is surprised that they contained magic, but concern about her using them.

Timber looks at his sister with a concern look and asks, "Gloriosa, are you sure it's a good idea to take them?"

"Why wouldn't it?" Gloriosa asks looking confused.

"Well, you don't know what they are or where they came from?" Timer explains.

"True, but I know they contain magic," Gloriosa says looking at the geodes.

Timber can see that she really like them, but concern about them and wonder where they come from.

Timber sighs in defeat and says, "I guess, but make sure you're careful with them."

"Don't worry, I got this," Gloriosa says with a smile and confidence.

"That what you always say," Timber says with a smirk on his face.

Gloriosa smiles and says, "Hey, you and I run this camp and I know what I'm doing."

Just then something just hit Timber and realizes there is something he needs to ask Gloriosa about.

Timber turns to Gloriosa and asks, "By the way, what happen while talking to Filfy Rich? You ran off in a hurry and you were crying."

Gloriosa then remember that he sees her crying earlier and feels a bit nervous about telling him what's going on. She remains silent and feels like she's going to dry again.

Timber starts to get worried and says,"Did something happen?"

Gloriosa nods her head replying yes.

Then Timber says, "Well whatever it is, we can worry about after the next the campers from Canterlot High comes in the summer."

Gloriosa sighs sadly and says, "That's just it… it's going to be our last."

Timber looks at her with a shock look and calmly asks, "What do you mean?"

"I'll explain when we get back to camp," Gloriosa answers with a sad look.

Timer can see that Gloriosa is very upset and wants to wait until they get back to the camp. Timber nods his head replying yes to his sister's request. And with that, Gloriosa and Timber leave the cave and head back to camp.

When they reach the camp, Gloriosa explains to Timber on how Filthy Rich is going to close Camp Everfree down and replace it with a spa resort. And it happen because they have fallen behind on their payment.

Timber quietly replies with a shock look, "Oh no!"

"Oh no is right. I...I don't know what to do," Gloriosa sadly says.

Gloriosa starts to whimper while holding her face with her hands. Timber can see that his sister is very unhappy about it.

Timber hugs his sister and says, "There, there, sis. I'm sure everything will work out."

"But what if it doesn't? What if we can't save our camp?" Gloriosa asks her brother, as she feels like she's going to cry again.

Timber calmly says, "I know it's hard and even if we do lose the camp we will always have each other and our memories."

"Yeah, but the camp has been in our family for a long time and the camp meant so much for so many people," Gloriosa says sounding upset.

"Yeah, but let's try to get through this and hopefully things will go well," Timer calmly says with a smile.

Gloriosa smiles and says, "Okay. Let's get the camp ready for our new campers."

"That's what I want to hear," time says with glee.

Timer and Gloriosa walk back to where their house is and know they need to get ready for new campers. But Gloriosa has something on her mind while she's at the cave, where the magic dust come from? Why only five of the geodes come out? And why they posses magic? Gloriosa has so many question they she really like to know the answer, but she decides to wait until the camp is ready so she'll have some time to figure out.

At the time, Gloriosa and Timer are working hard to get the camp set up for the campers that will be coming in a while. Gloriosa has make a necklace with the geodes and have been using them to help set up the camp. She's been practicing with no stop and has gotten better at it. But as time go on, Timer starts to worry about his sister using the geode. He's worried about the magic contain in the geode and afraid something might happen if she's not careful while using them.

Some time later, it's around three days before the next camp session is done and the camp is almost ready. Gloriosa is busing on her laptop making sure there is anything else she and her brother can do before camp starts. Timber walks inside the office to see Gloriosa is busy working. He knows he needs to tell his sister about it and thinks now it's the time to do it.

Timber takes a deep breath and say, "Gloriosa we need to take."

"About what, besides the upcoming campers for Canterlot High," Gloriosa replies while working on her laptop.

"That's what I need to talk to you about. I think it's a good idea to try to ease off the magic while they're around," Timber explains with concerns.

Glorioso looks at Timber with a confused look and says, "Come on Timer, ever since I found these geodes, I've been using them to help set up the camp for our campers."

"I know, but what if someone sees you using them? They're going to ask questions." Timber says while trying to reason with her.

"As long as we keep the magic quiet, no one is going to find out. Don't you care that this is going to be the final session of Camp Everfree!" Gloriosa says starting to feel upset.

"I do care! But you don't know what those things are!" Timer worriedly says.

Gloriosa looks at the geodes around her neck and they are still glowing.

She then turns to her brother with a serious look and says, "But I know what they can do!"

She then use the magic of the geodes to make the hanging plants grow. Then the vines grabs hold of her computer and her cup.

"I've been practicing! I can control their power now!" Gloriosa adds with a serious look.

Timber still isn't sure about his sister using the magic. He believes that the magic might not be safe and not sure if Gloriosa can control them.

Timber says, "You don't know that for sure."

Gloriosa isn't buying it one but. She believes that she is able to control the magical geodes, but Timber thinks otherwise. Timber can see that in her eyes and leaves with a frustrated look on his face. Gloriosa leaves her desk and grabs Timber on the shoulder to stop him from leaving.

She stops Timer from leave and says, "This is our camp and it's being taken away!"

"If this has to be our last week here, I'm going to use whatever it takes to make it count!" Gloriosa furiously adds.

When Gloriosa uses the magic of the geodes in anger. Her hand starts to spark and creates sparks from the geodes. Timber can see that the geodes are reacting to Gloriosa's emotion. At that moment, the plants in the office are starting to react to it.

Timer worriedly screams, "Gloriosa calm down!"

At that moment, the hanging plant pots burst open and the plants and dirt fall to the ground. Gloriosa and Timer hear the crash and turn to see the mess beide them. The siblings look at the geodes and believe that the geodes along with Glorioso's emotions cause it.

Gloriosa realizes when she has done and scaredly says, "I… I'm so sorry. I'll get a broom and dust pan."

Gloriosa pick up the broom and dust pan that is sitting in the closet at the corner of the room. She then rush over to start cleaning. Timer grabs the dust pan and holds it onto the ground while Gloriosa sweeps up the mess. Gloriosa start to feel bad for getting angry with her brother and making a mess in the process.

As they clean up the mess, Timber calmly says, "I'm guess that the more you've got attached to these rocks, the more connect they are to you."

"I guess so. Maybe I do need to ease up on the magic a bit," Gloriosa replies finally agreeing to keep the magic a secret and minimum.

"Yeah." Timber says with a small smile.

Then Timber says, "I know what can take your mind off of it."

Gloriosa stop sweeping and at first wonder what Timber has in mind. She then start to have an idea what Timber is planning on doing.

Gloriosa rolls his eyes with a smile and says, "Please, you're not going to tell me that story again,"

"Come on sis, everyone loves it and I know you do too," Timer replies while taking the mess outside.

Gloriosa laughs and says, "Let me guess, you are going to tell the campers the story."

"Yep," Timber answers with a happy smirk on his face.

"Fine, you can tell them the story, but I still don't know about it." Gloriosa replies.

"Why not?" Timer questionably asks,

"It's seems a bit too scary for some of the campers," Gloriosa answers.

Timber laughs a bit and says, "That's the point of spooky stories, they're supposed to be scary."

"You just love to scare them," Gloriosa says with a grin on her face.

Timer makes a smirk on his face and says, "And you love to get everything under control."

"I just want things to be the best camp ever," Gloriosa says with a smile.

After having their talk, Gloriosa and Timber continue to work on getting the camp ready for the campers from Canterlot High. During the past few days, they've been making sure they have things they need, checking on it twice on it.

After a few days, it's on the day before the camper comes to the camp and the two siblings have everything ready. It's taken them until the evening to finish getting things ready for the last session of camp.

Timer happily says, "There. I think that's everything,"

"Yeah. I hope the campers like it," Gloriosa replies with a smile.

Timber smiles and says, "They're going to love it and I remember that two past campers will be coming as well."

Gloriosa smiles back at him and says, "Yeah."

Gloriosa sighs sadly and says, "I just wish we can help save the camp."

"Gloriosa," Timber quietly replies still feeling worried for his sister.

Gloriosa then turns to Timer with a smile and happily says, "Don't worry about me, I got this. And I'm going to make sure this is the best week ever."

Timber laughs a bit and says, "Don't you mean we because I should always be around for these kind of activities."

"Oh you," Gloriosa says while giving a punch on his arm.

Timer and Gloriosa are glad to have the camp finished for the campers. They still wish there is a way to help get the camp to stay even. Timber starts to head back inside so he can start resting for tomorrow. Gloriosa start to feel like she needs to do something first, but does not want her brother to know about it.

Timber turns around to see Gloriosa feeling a bit distant.

He asks, "You coming sis?"

Gloriosa looks at Timber with a small and calm smile and says, "I'll catch up, but there's something I need to take care of first."

"Sure, just don't be out to long," Timber replies.

"Okay," Gloriosa says with a smile.

Timber goes back into the house so he can get something to eat and rested for tomorrow. When Timer is in the house, Gloriosa head towards the woods to do her little arend and it's something she's been thinking about.

Gloriosa ends up going back to the rock quarry where the cave that contain the spire and the remaining geodes. She enters the cave to see that the two geodes are still there. She still wish she knows where they have come from or how it get here. One thing she does know that these geodes and their magic might be the thing she needs to make this the week ever for Camp Everfree and maybe something more.

Gloriosa says in her thought, "I may not know where they come from, but I know the kind of magic they possess. They might be the very thing I need to not only make this the best week for Camp Everfree, but maybe to save it from being destroyed. I wish I can get the other two geodes to I can get more power."

Gloriosa looks at the spire with the two geodes in there. She still doesn't understand why five come out while two remain inside. She wishes she can use their power as well.

Gloriosa takes a deep breath and says in her thought, "But I need to be patient. I need to make sure that Camp Everfree still stand for the campers. And then I will be able to help the camp more."

After that conversation in her mind, Gloriosa leaves the spire and the geodes in the cave. When she gets out of the cave, she leaves back to the camp so she can get herself ready for the campers tomorrow. Little does she know that the geodes have more magic than she can ever imagine and the power contain in the geodes might become too much for her to handle.


End file.
